


Make Love Not War

by Myfo



Category: Godzilla vs. Kong, Kong: Skull Island (2017)
Genre: Complete and Total Nonesense, Crack, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfo/pseuds/Myfo
Summary: It was love at first sight.





	Make Love Not War

Kong had left the island because he heard commotions from afar. He enjoyed the human race. They were kind and respectful. Well, the ones he knew were.

So when he heard that some lizard thing calling himself Godzilla was making trouble for humans, he went to fix the problem. He's handled plenty of lizard things before.

He never knew he would get to some place called New York, he found the lizard thing. But he also found love. He looked into her eyes and suddenly understood the true meaning of life.

And they've lived happily ever since.


End file.
